TTEWM Ep8 Thick Thick Boom
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla M.
1. ALEX'S STORY

_Witam wszystkich. Ten odcinek jest inny niż wcześniejsze i zaraz dowiecie się dlaczego;). Cieszę się, że historia rodziców Erici - choć smutna, ale w końcu znowu/dopiero się spotkali! - Wam się spodobała. Spojlerując dodam, że siostra Ćmy, wspomniana na razie tylko z imienia Christine, także odegra ważną rolę. Ale nie uprzedzając faktów... _

_Chapter dedykują Milrom(ie). Kiedy kolejny rozdział Twojego fanficka?... _

_Dag, jest hummer! Czarny!!! XD_

_Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania! I komentowania (reviewowania także) oczywiście:). _

**ALEX'S STORY**

Alex Lightwood nie lubiła ekskluzywnych restauracji, gdzie podawano kawior i homary, a o zwykłe piwo było naprawdę trudno. Czuła się w takich miejscach nieswojo zwłaszcza, kiedy osoba, przez którą została do _Złotego Słońca_ zaproszona, spóźniała się już ponad półgodziny. Kiedy kończyła składać czwartego żurawia z serwetki, ktoś odsunął krzesło naprzeciwko. Podniosła oczy; jej ojczym rozpiął garnitur.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział szybko. – Już zamówiłaś?

- Nie, czekałam na ciebie. – Sięgnęła po menu, wiedząc już, że na zwykłe frytki z rybą nie ma co liczyć.

Po chwili oboje wybrali, a kelner przyniósł butelkę wina.

- Jak idą ci studia?

- W porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się; zaczynał się standardowy zestaw pytań.

- To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. – Mężczyzna upił łyk trunku. – Nadal mieszkasz z Ericą?

- Tak, jest najlepszą współlokatorką, jaką kiedykolwiek miałam.

- I policjantką przy okazji – dodał z uśmiechem. – Wiem, że jesteś z nią bezpieczna.

- Nie da się zaprzeczyć – uśmiechnęła ją gorzko.

- A masz ostatnio na oku jakiegoś chłopaka?

- Kilku. – Usiadła wygodniej na krześle. – Powiedz mi lepiej, czym się teraz zajmujesz.

- Wieloma rzeczami. Nie tęsknię za FBI. – Skończył swoją lampkę wina.

Miała już coś powiedzieć, kiedy zjawił się kelner z ich daniami.

- Coś jeszcze, panie Ellison? – zapytał; jej ojczym tylko podziękował łagodnym skinieniem głowy.

- Nie wiedziałam, że cię tutaj znają. – Spojrzała na mężczyznę uważnie; uśmiechnął się.

Przy jedzeniu rozmawiali na różne, niezobowiązujące tematy. Alex cały czas mu się przyglądała. Ile wiedział? W końcu szukał Connorów i spotkał się w cztery oczy z Cromartiem. Pamiętała o planie Erici.

Kiedy skończyła wino, w jej torebce zadzwonił telefon, a właściwie alarm, który ustawiła wcześniej.

- Halo? – Odebrała. – Serio?! Tak. Już dzwonię. Dzięki za info, Mary!

Wystukała numer swojej drugiej komórki i przystawiła telefon do ucha.

- Są już wyniki z egzaminu – powiedziała wesoło do Ellisona. – Trzymaj kciuki.

Przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w głuchy sygnał łączenia, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na ekranik.

- Cholera, nie mam już kasy na karcie. No, pięknie po prostu! – Świetnie odgrywała złość, po chwili jednak spojrzała na ojczyma. – Pożyczyłbyś na chwilkę komórki? Błagam. To sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki!

Ellison uśmiechnął się i podał jej swój telefon. Zawsze miał do niej słabość. Kiedy jej mama wyszła za niego, tak bardzo chciał się przypodobać swojej pasierbicy, że cały czas ją rozpieszczał. Alex oczywiście nie miała mu tego za złe. Wzięła komórkę z uśmiechem i wyszła z sali, mówiąc, że zaraz wraca.

Wybiegła przed restaurację i błyskawicznie wsunęła w telefon swoją kartę pamięci i zgrała na nią wszystkie dane z SIM. Potem zadzwoniła na uczelnię, dowiadując się o swoim wyniku, który znała już od trzech dni. Wróciła na salę, chwaląc się sukcesem. James zamówił im po kieliszku szampana. Świętowali.

Po powrocie do domu od razu włożyła kartę w laptopa i zaczęła przeglądać książkę telefoniczną Ellisona, a potem spis połączeń. Najczęściej dzwonił do C. Weaver. Skądś znała to nazwisko. Zgoogle'owała je i aż odsunęła się do monitora z wrażenia. Ruda od Shermana, na którą wpadła Erica!

- Ranyści – szepnęła do siebie. – Padniesz, kochanie!

Zrobiła sobie herbatę i wróciła do komputera. Otworzyła artykuł z _Forbesa _o Weaver i zaczęła czytać, mieszając gorący napar. Nagle usłyszała kroki na ganku, a potem szczęk kluczy. Odstawiła kubek, czekając na Ericę. Zamek jednak nie drgnął, ale nadal słyszała brzęk metalu. Coś było nie tak.

Wstała od stołu i poszła otworzyć. W progu stała Erica; w ręku trzymała pęk kluczy.

- Znalazłam twoją terminatorkę – powiedziała Alex z uśmiechem.

Jej przyjaciółka patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, a potem jej oczy wywróciły się białkami do góry. Zemdlała. Alex chwyciła ją w ramiona, zanim ta upadła na podłogę. Szybko wciągnęła ją do mieszkania i zamknęła drzwi. Erica była ciężka przez mechaniczne protezy, dlatego kiedy wreszcie wciągnęła ją na łóżko, osunęła się na materac obok bez siły, próbując wyrównać oddech. Szybko jednak obejrzała przyjaciółkę. Nie miała żadnych ran. Zmierzyła jej puls; był w porządku. A potem podniosła powiekę; Oko było nieruchome i puste. Wiedziała, co to znaczy: przeładowanie. Tak Erica nazywała sytuację, w której Mózg musiał poradzić sobie z nadmiarem danych i po prostu ją „wyłączał". To zdarzało się bardzo rzadko; ostatni raz był jakieś pół roku temu.

- Faktycznie padłaś – mruknęła Alex, idąc po laptopa.

Po chwili wyciągnęła kabel z głowy Erici i podpięła ją. Wpisała wszystkie hasła i zaczęła przeglądać system. Mózg nie lubił jakichkolwiek interakcji z zewnątrz; musiał sam poradzić sobie z przeładowaniem. Alex znalazła otwarty plik filmowy i odtworzyła go. Twarz Dereka była ściągnięta gniewem. Coś powiedział, ale nie było dźwięku. Mężczyzna był wściekły. Nagle pojawiło się jakieś zakłócenie i jego twarz zamazała się, żeby po chwili zmienić się w twarz Damiena. Ten także coś powiedział, ale jego twarz była łagodna jak zwykle. A potem Alex wyrzuciło z systemu; Mózg pozbył się intruza. Kobieta odłączyła kabel i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę; pogłaskała ją po włosach.

- Wracaj szybko, kochanie – szepnęła i wyjechała z kieszeni jej spodni telefon. Wybrała numer.

Derek nie odbierał. Zadzwoniła do Johna.

- Erica? – Usłyszała.

- Nie, Johnny, mówi Alex.

- Alex? Czy coś się stało? – W jego głosie pobrzmiał niepokój.

- Nie, tylko.. czy Erica narzekała dziś na ból głowy?

- Nic nie mówiła. Coś się stało?

Alex westchnęła i znowu spojrzała na nieprzytomną kobietę.

- Nic poważnego. Erica zemdlała, ale to już się zdarzało. Nie martw się, ja się nią zajmę.

- Mam przyjechać?

- Nie. – Zapewniła go szybko. – Poradzę sobie jak zwykle. Uważaj na siebie.

- Ty też. I dzwoń, gdyby coś.

- Jasne. Na razie. – Rozłączyła się.

Wzięła prysznic i wróciła do Erici. Usiadła obok niej, otwierając podręcznik. Spojrzała na nią, wracając wspomnieniami do ich pierwszego spotkania.

Wszystko pamiętała bardzo dobrze: zbierała się na imprezę, czwartą w tamtym tygodniu, a ósmą, od kiedy wyrzucono ją ze studiów za opuszczanie zajęć. To ją jednak nie martwiło; był Jay, a dla niego gotowa była rzucić wszystko w cholerę. Usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Czyżby to jej chłopak wpadł wcześniej?... Myliła się jednak. W progu stała dziwna dziewczyna ubrana, jakby każdy element odzieży złapała na wyprzedaży w innym sklepie, w dodatku w jakimś podrzędnym _second handzie. _Jej włosy ostrzyżone były zaraz przy skórze. Alex spojrzała na nią z obrzydzeniem; próbując zamknąć drzwi. Nie lubiła żebraków.

- Alex Lightwood. – Nieznajoma przytrzymała drzwi. – Chodź ze mną.

- Skąd... – zaczęła, ale dziewczyna kazała jej się pośpieszyć.

Alex złapała torebkę, w której miała gaz pieprzowy i poszła za swoim niezwykłym gościem. Po chwili siedziała z nią w samochodzie. W stacyjce tkwił scyzoryk; mocniej ścisnęła torebkę, czując w niej twardy pojemnik, który nosiła na wszelki wypadek.

Jechały dosyć długo, kiedy wreszcie zatrzymały się pod domem Jay'a!

- W kuchni – powiedziała nieznajoma. Alex poczuła rosnący niepokój. Oczami wyobraźni dojrzała nieruchome ciało jej chłopaka. Na drżących nogach wysiadła z samochodu i wymacała komórkę w kieszeni swetra, wystukując numer policji. Dojadą na czas, zanim ta dziewczyna ją zabije?... Z kciukiem na klawiszu wybierania pobiegła wzdłuż ściany domu Jay'a. Przeszła pod gałęziami rozłożystej jabłoni, dostrzegając światło w kuchni. Serce biło jej jak szalone, kiedy zrobiła kolejny krok, zaglądając do środka. Znieruchomiała.

Jej ukochany chłopak na kuchennym stole posuwał jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, z którą mieszkała od roku i która miała być u rodziców na urodzinach młodszej siostry! Upuściła telefon.

- Widzisz? – Usłyszała nagle za sobą; nieznajoma podeszła bliżej. – To nie jest ktoś, dla kogo warto rzucić studia i zniszczyć własną przyszłość. Nie popełniaj drugi raz tego samego błędu, Alex.

- Drugi raz?... – szepnęła, czując w oczach łzy. Spojrzała na obcą dziewczynę. – Kim ty jesteś?

- Nazywam się Erica Williams i miałam zaszczyt pod tobą służyć – odparła z uśmiechem.

Kiedy Alex usłyszała całą historię, nie uwierzyła. Erica tylko się uśmiechała.

- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie – powiedziała z dłonią na karku. – Twoje zaufanie zawsze było ciężko zdobyć. Raz je mi się udało, uda się i drugi.

A potem ta dziwna dziewczyna z przyszłości podłączyła się do laptopa i włączyła nagranie.

- Alex. – Czarnoskóra kobieta wyglądała znajomo; Alex przysunęła się bliżej ekranu. – Jeśli to oglądasz, znaczy, że nie uwierzyłaś Erice. Ja też bym nie uwierzyła. – Nawet jej uśmiech był znajomy. – Ale to wszystko prawda. Niestety, wybuchnie wojna z maszynami, będziesz walczyła jak wszyscy i żałowała, że nie możesz się bardziej przydać, bo rzuciłaś studia dla tego sukinsyna, który zdradzał cię na prawo i lewo, a ty dowiedziałaś się o tym zdecydowanie za późno. Skąd to wiem? Jestem tobą za kilkanaście lat, Alex. Nazywam się Alex Lightwood, ale ty już się domyśliłaś, prawda? Nie popełniaj moich błędów i zaopiekuj się Ericą.

Alex zapamiętała te słowa na zawsze. Spojrzała na leżącą obok przyjaciółkę. Ta wariatka odmieniła jej życie; zmieniła je na lepsze, nadała mu sens. Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę jej za to podziękowała?

- Dziękuję, kochanie – szepnęła, kładąc się obok niej.

Wplotła dłoń i w jej rękę i zasnęła, mając nadzieję, że Erica obudzi ją swoim narzekaniem na pakowanie się z butami do łóżka.

Tak się jednak nie stało.

Alex obudziła się koło dziesiątej. Jej przyjaciółka nadal była nieprzytomna. Poprzednim razem Mózg poradził sobie z przeładowaniem w dwanaście godzin. Może to było coś innego? Poczuła rosnący niepokój.

- Uspokój się, Alex – powiedziała sama do siebie. – Wszystko jest okej. Zaraz się obudzi.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon Erici. Aż podskoczyła, sięgając po komórkę. Dzwonił Derek.

- Tak? – powiedziała do słuchawki; odpowiedziała jej cisza. – Derek, tutaj Alex.

- Gdzie Erica?

- To skomplikowane – rzuciła.

- Z nią nic nie jest łatwe, cholera! Sara i John zniknęli. Powiedz jej. Niech przyjedzie.

Rozłączył się, zanim zdążyła mu powiedzieć coś więcej. Poczuła strach.

Chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię i mocno nią potrząsnęła. Nic.

- Erica! Obudź się! – krzyknęła. – John jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Ale to nie poskutkowało. Wstała i zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Spojrzała na kluczyki od samochodu Erici, a potem odsunęła szufladę jej biurka, wyjmując broń. Sprawdziła magazynek; jej ręce drżały. Nie była przyzwyczajona do ciężaru broni. Bała się i wątpiła, czy ktoś tak niedoświadczony w walce jak ona naprawdę się przyda. Erica nauczyła ją strzelać, ale papierowa tarcza i śmiercionośny terminator to nie to samo! Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zawsze za bardzo polegała na przyjaciółce.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła bliska płaczu. – Przepraszam...

A potem spojrzała na jej telefon. Odłożyła broń na blat i sięgnęła po komórkę. Wybrała numer. Wiedziała, kto może im pomóc, kto może naprawdę pomóc.


	2. GABRIEL'S STORY

**GABRIEL'S STORY**

Gabriel przekartkował zeszyt, zatrzymując się na stronie z pracą domową i podał go koledze.

- Dzięki, stary. Rządzisz na całej linii. – W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął.

Matematyka zawsze była jego mocną stroną. Obliczenia to w końcu specjalność cyborgów.

- Gabe! Znowu dajesz się wykorzystywać! – Keira usiadła na ławce obok, marszcząc brwi.

Posłał jej uśmiech. Twarz dziewczyny złagodniała; nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać.

Dzwonek na lekcję zadzwonił równocześnie z telefonem w jego kieszeni. Wstał, poprawiając sportowe szorty i wszedł do budynku szkoły.

- Erica? – Odebrał.

- Mówi Alex. Gabe, Erica jest nieprzytomna prawie dobę.

- Przeładowanie?

- Tak. – Jej głos załamał się.

- Mam przyjechać? – Spojrzał przez szybę na Keirę; ta przyglądała mu się uważnie.

- Tak, ale musisz odnaleźć Sarę i Johna.

- Rozumiem. Oddzwonię.

- Kto to był? – zapytała Keira, wstając. Jej wuefistka już szła w stronę grupki dziewczyn.

- Erica. Wszystko okej, nie martw się.

Poczekał, aż odejdzie za nauczycielką na boisko, po czym poszedł do swojego profesora i zgłosił ból głowy. Bez problemu dostał zwolnienia na resztę dnia.

Chrisa zastał pochylonego nad laptopem.

- Pożyczam samochód. – Ten posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Connorzy mnie potrzebują. Zajmij się Keirą. Poradzę sobie sam.

- Jasne. – Padła krótka odpowiedź.

Po chwili siedział już za kierownicą potężnego, czarnego hummera, który był oczkiem w głowie Chrisa. Podłączył się do GPS, a potem z łatwością włamał się do satelity i wszedł do sieci. Zaczął przeglądać nagrania z kamer miejskich, szukając Sary i Cromartiego, bo pierwszym tropem, jaki jego chip połączył z porwaniem kobiety, był terminator, o którym mówiła mu Erica. Jego elektroniczny mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Był duży szybszy niż chip Erici, czy inne cyborgi Connora, był dużo nowszym modelem. Jeśli nie najnowszym, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Keira uczyniła go bardziej ludzkim; sądziła, że dała mu duszę i uczucia. Tak bardzo się nie myliła, ale Gabriel dobrze wiedział, czym jest. Nie kim, a czym. Maszyną.

Znalazł to, czego szukał. Przyśpieszył. Niebieski kabriolet. Zamknął jedno oko; teraz widział wyraźnie obraz z satelity. Zrobił zbliżenie. Miał rację: za kierownicą siedział Cromartie, a kobietą leżącą na tylnym siedzeniu była Sarah Connor. Znowu dodał gazu. Powinien dogonić ich w ciągu godziny.

Na bieżąco analizował wszystkie dane. Wykrywał radary, ale nie zwalniał. W końcu zjechał z autostrady na piaszczystą drogę i znowu przyśpieszył. Po kilkunastu minutach zobaczył auto. Doganiał je, kiedy nagle Sarah stoczyła się z tyłu samochodu na ziemię. Ominął ją i wjechał w kabriolet. Siła uderzenia wypchała mniejszy pojazd z drogi. Wrzucił wsteczny i uderzył jeszcze raz. Wiedział, że tak nie załatwi terminatora, ale teraz musiał kupić sobie i Sarze trochę czasu. Zawrócił i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera. Sarah podniosła się z ziemi.

- Przysyła mnie Erica! – krzyknął; kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale na szczęście wskoczyła do auta. Miała związane dłonie. Gabriel sięgnął nad nią i zatrzasnął drzwi, równocześnie ruszając. Spod kół posypały się kamienie. Spojrzał w lusterko. Cromartie uwolnił się z pogniecionego auta i biegł za nimi.

Gabriel sięgnął po pistolet i obrócił całe ramię do tyłu. Wycelował i strzelił. Szyba rozbiła się z trzaskiem. Strzelił jeszcze raz. Blaszak oberwał w szyję. Kolejny strzał przedziurawił jego czaszkę; nie miał już lewego oka. To go wreszcie odrzuciło do tyłu. Gabriel odłożył broń na deskę rozdzielczą.

Sarah chwyciła ją niemal od razu i wycelowała w jego policzek.

- Spokojnie – powiedział, przyśpieszając. – Chcę ci pomóc.

- Kim jesteś?

- Współczesną wersją Pinokia. – Uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

- Współczesną? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

- Bo nie z drewna, tylko z metalu. Nazywam się Gabriel, Saro. Przysłała mnie Erica, żeby wam pomógł. Tobie i Johnowi. Odłóż broń.

Zawahała się, ale zrobiła to, co kazał. Sięgnął dłonią do jej rąk i zanim się obejrzała, rozciął taśmę.

- Jesteś... cyborgiem? – zapytała.

Kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że mu się przygląda.

- Musimy znaleźć Johna – powiedziała.

- Wiem, gdzie jest.

- Wiesz?

- Satelity wiedzą wszystko. I wszystko widzą, Saro.

Wcisnął gaz. Po kilkunastu minutach wjechali do miasteczka. Gabriel zatrzymał samochód niedaleko komisariatu policji. Zgasił silnik.

- Jest tam. Jego zdjęcie zostało wysłane agentowi Ellisonowi.

Sarah sięgnęła do klamki, ale Gabriel zablokował zamki. Spojrzała na niego rozgniewana.

- Czekaj. Popatrz. – Ruchem głowy wskazał idącego w stronę budynku mężczyznę.

- To Ellison – szepnęła.

- Nie chcę starcia z policją – powiedział, patrząc na kobietę. – Ty chyba też nie, Saro.

Wpatrywała się w byłego agenta FBI, który po chwili zniknął w wejściu.

Nagle pod komisariat zajechała duża furgonetka. Gabriel już wiedział.

- Saro, zostań w aucie, słyszysz?! – Otworzył drzwi. – Siadaj za kierownicą!

Kobieta zawahała się, widząc Cromartiego. Gabriel chwycił ją za ramię i przeciągnął na fotel kierowcy.

- Czekaj na nas, Saro. Czekaj na swojego syna – rozkazał jej, kiedy rozległy się pierwsze strzały.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i ruszył biegiem w stronę budynku. Wszedł do środka, mijając martwego policjanta. Odsunął się, kiedy obok niego przebiegła blond włosa dziewczyna. I wtedy zobaczył Johna Connora. On też go zobaczył; jego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zdumienia. Zatrzymał się, ale agent Ellison pchnął go do przodu.

- Gabriel? – zapytał Connor; cyborg kiwnął głową. Wybiegli we trójkę.

- Hummer! – krzyknął Gabriel.

- Riley! – wrzasnął John za dziewczyną. – Biegnij do hummera!

Po chwili dobiegli do samochodu. Ellison wsiadł na miejsce pasażera, a John wepchnął Riley do tyłu; Gabriel wskoczył za nimi i Sarah ruszyła akurat, kiedy Cromartie otworzył do nich ogień. Blondynka wrzasnęła; John objął ją ramieniem. Przemknęli między budynkami i uciekającymi ludźmi. Blaszak biegł za nimi; nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Szybko jednak wystrzelał wszystkie naboje. Ostatni z nich przedziurawił im oponę. Autem szarpnęło, ale Sarah nie straciła nad nim kontroli. Po chwili jednak gwałtownie zahamowała.

- Wysiadać! – krzyknęła.

Ukryli się w jakimś budynku. Kiedy Ellison zamknął za nimi drzwi; Sarah od razu dopadła Johna.

- Nic ci nie jest?! John!

- Nic, mamo. Jestem cały.

- Dzięki Bogu. – Objęła mocno chłopaka i przytuliła go do siebie.

Gabriel podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, a potem spojrzał na Riley siedzącą na łóżku.

- Masz coś na szyi – powiedziała słabym głosem.

Dotknął skóry, czując ostrą nierówność. Wyjął kawałek szkła i rzucił go na ziemię.

- Już nie mam. – Posłał jej uśmiech. John usiadł obok niej.

- Gabriel – powiedział, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. – Gabriel od Keiry.

- Erica ci mnie pokazała?

- Opowiadała mi o tobie.

- Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy.

John spuścił wzrok; Gabriel znowu wyjrzał przez okno.

- Musisz iść, Riley. – Usłyszał za sobą. – Obiecuję, że zadzwonię najszybciej, jak tylko będziemy w LA.

- John... – zaczęła.

- Nie! Wracaj do domu. Przysięgam, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

- Wyjdziesz tyłem i pobiegniesz do najbliższego przystanku autobusowego – rzuciła Sarah.

- Wiesz, co tam jest? Facet z bronią, który zabija ludzi! – Riley zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie pójdzie za tobą, jeśli uciekniesz ode mnie – wyjaśnił szybko John.

- Nie chcę od ciebie uciekać – powiedziała dziewczyna stanowczym tonem.

- Gabriel. – Obejrzał się, kiedy Sarah wymówiła jego imię. – Zabierz ją stąd. – Wcisnęła mu w dłoń banknot; bez słowa ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dziewczyna poszła niechętnie za nim.

Poprowadził ją między budynkami aż do głównej drogi. W oddali majaczył nadjeżdżający autobus. Dał Riley pieniądze. Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Poczekał, aż odjedzie i wrócił do Connorów.

Sarah rozmawiała przez telefon.

- Gdzie jest Erica? – zapytał go John. – Dlaczego jej tutaj nie ma?

- Nic jej nie jest – rzucił wymijająco w odpowiedzi.

- Więc dlaczego jej tutaj nie ma?

Spojrzał na chłopaka. Ten miał zacięty wyraz twarzy. Usiadł obok niego na łóżku.

- Brzmisz tak samo – przyznał Gabriel zgodnie z prawdą.

- Co to znaczy? – zapytał John.

- Brzmisz tak samo jak John Connor, którego znałem.

Chłopak umilkł.

- Erica miała problem z Mózgiem, nic groźnego – wyjaśnił Gabriel – ale musiałem ją dziś zastąpić.

John pokiwał głową. W głębi pokoju jego matka rozmawiała z Ellisonem.

- Mamy plan – powiedziała wreszcie. – Derek i Cameron już tutaj są.


	3. SARAH'S STORY

**SARAH'S STORY**

Sarah zbijała skrytkę na kosztowności; uczyła się na własnych błędach i bardzo nie lubiła być czymś zaskakiwana. Ostatnio jednak ciągle coś się działo; nie do końca miała na to „coś" wpływ i to ją denerwowało.

Otarła czoło, słysząc rozmowę Johna z Riley. Poczuła rozdrażnienie. Ledwo Erica pojechała do siebie, a jej syn od razu zadzwonił po swoją koleżankę i przez dwie godziny siedzieli w jego pokoju. Miała nadzieję, że Erica odciągnie Johna od jego szkolnej znajomej, chociaż uważała, że żołnierka z przyszłości nie była zbyt dobrym wyjściem dla jej jedynaka. Była za bardzo... dziwna. Zresztą, kto normalny mówi sam o sobie „wariatka"? A poza tym, Erica chyba bardziej zainteresowana była Derekiem. Przynajmniej do ich sprzeczki.

- Hej, pani Baum! – Usłyszała głos Riley; obejrzała się. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie!

Posłała blondynce uśmiech. To John ją zaprosił, ona tylko mu tego nie zabroniła, chociaż chciała.

Przysłuchiwała się rozmowie prowadzonej za jej plecami na podjeździe, nie odrywając się od pracy. Obejrzała się dopiero, kiedy usłyszała pojedyncze kroki.

- Kupiłem jej kask, wiesz? – John oparł się o drzwi garażu.

- Bardzo odpowiedzialnie – rzuciła. – Myślisz, że zatrzyma kulę?

Zmarszczył brwi.

- A co, masz zamiar do niej strzelać? – zapytał chłodno.

- Dookoła lata mnóstwo pocisków. Może któryś... – ucięła i spojrzała na syna, który wycofał się z garażu; tak kończyły się ich rozmowy: ktoś zawsze uciekał. – Zależy ci na tej dziewczynie?

- Taa. – Wpatrywał się uważnie w jej twarz.

- Więc zostaw ją w spokoju. – Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. – Masz Ericę.

Prychnął.

- Erica spała z Derekiem. – Cameron zatrzymała się obok Johna.

- Więc chyba jej nie mam. – Chłopak rozłożył ramiona i odszedł. Żwir chrzęścił pod jego butami.

Terminatorka obejrzała się za nim.

- Porozmawiam z Johnem – powiedziała.

- John nie słucha – mruknęła Sarah, odrywając się od pracy.

- On zawsze słucha.

Cameron odwróciła się i odeszła. Kobieta spojrzała za nią. Czuła zmęczenie; szybko skończyła szkielet skrytki i wzięła długi prysznic. Wciągnęła na siebie dres, w którym sypiała i poszła do swojego pokoju. Po drodze zajrzała do biblioteki; łóżko, które Erica kupiła dla Dereka, było puste. Obok niego na podłodze leżały rozrzucone ubrania mężczyzny. Powiodła wzrokiem po wnętrzu pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. Wiedziała, że nie wróci na noc. Ale jeśli z kimś był, na pewno nie z Ericą.

Wstała wcześnie i od razu zabrała się za montowanie skrytki w podłodze. Sama przed sobą nie chciała się przyznać, że czekała na Ericę. Nie ufała jej, ale specyficzny sposób bycia dziewczyny tak kontrastował z jej własnym, że lubiła ją. A poza tym, miały coś wspólnego: umiały walczyć, posługiwać się bronią i chyba obie gotowe były oddać za Johna życie, tak więc w starciu Riley kontra Erica, ta druga zdecydowanie wygrywała.

- Miałam zasugerować zrobienie skrytki.

Sarah obejrzała się na Cameron. Terminatorka czasem naprawdę ją rozbrajała.

- Mogłaś to zasugerować zanim nas okradli – rzuciła w odpowiedzi, patrząc, jak ta bierze kluczyki. – Gdzie się wybierasz?

- Muszę uzupełnić zapasy. Zużywamy dużo amunicji.

- Było co do roboty. Gdzie John?

- W swoim pokoju.

- Jeszcze nie wstał?

- Potrzebuje więcej snu niż ty. Zegar biologiczny nastolatków nie działa tak, jak powinien.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się gorzko, patrząc na Cameron.

- Jak długo z nim rozmawiałaś?

- Niedługo. Już nie będzie się spotykał z Riley.

- Naprawdę? – mruknęła ironicznie.

- John nie jest głupi.

- Nie podoba mi się to, jak na niego działasz. – Wzięła wiertarkę.

- Masz, co chciałaś.

Wyłączyła urządzenie i obejrzała się za terminatorką.

- Skąd wiesz, że Erica spała z Derekiem? – zapytała znudzonym tonem.

- Widziałam. – Cameron spojrzała na nią przez ramię, po czym wyszła.

Sarah znowu włączyła wiertarkę, poświęcając całą swą uwagę skrytce. Nie chciała myśleć o niczym i nikim. Ani o Johnie, ani o Reese'ie, ani o Erice, ani o...

Nagle ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię, podnosząc do góry. Cromartie! Jej serce zadrżało ze strachu.

Rzucił ją o ziemię i pociągnął za stopę w stronę schodów. Zapomniała, jaki był silny. Postawił ją na nogi i nadal mocno trzymając, poprowadził na górę. Pchnął ją na podłogę i wyważył drzwi od pokoju Johna.

Pomieszczenie jednak był puste! Nie nacieszyła się jednak tą myślą, bo Cromartie zacisnął dłoń na jej szyi. Wyjął broń.

- Gdzie on jest?

- Sprawdź pod łóżkiem – syknęła.

- Nie wiesz. – Stalowe palce zacisnęły się mocniej, utrudniając dopływ powietrza. Ostatnią myślą, zanim zemdlała, było: gdzie są wszyscy?

Ocknęła się dopiero na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu bez dachu. Za kierownicą siedział terminator.

- Twoja strategia zmieniła się od naszego ostatniego spotkania – powiedział.

- Naprawdę? – Oceniała sytuację, w której była.

- Za pierwszym razem próbowałaś się zabić.

- Masz rację. – Zaśmiała się gorzko, próbując otworzyć drzwi. – A tym razem zabiję ciebie.

Zaczęła rozcinać taśmę, którą miała sklejone kostki. Nagle dostrzegła zdjęcie Cameron. Wiatr rozwiał kartki, odkrywając kolejną fotografię: Ericę w policyjnym mundurze.

- Nie były ostrożnie. Popełniały błędy. Nie tak wiele jak ty, ale wystarczyło. Cameron, tak ją nazywacie, prawda? Ma uszkodzony chip? – zapytał, ale po chwili sam sobie odpowiedział: - Ma uszkodzony chip.

- Jak znalazłeś dom?

- Chłopak mi powiedział. Ten z kręgielni. – Sarah poczuła się bezsilna. – Powinnaś była go zabić. Tak, jak powinnaś była zabić siebie.

- Nie jestem morderczynią! – Kopnęła drzwi, próbując uwolnić nogi.

- A kto jest?

Rozcięła wreszcie taśmę na kostkach i stoczyła się po masce na ziemię. Nagle tuż obok niej przejechał czarny samochód i uderzył w wóz Cromartiego, a potem zawrócił i jeszcze raz wbił się w bok niebieskiego kabrioletu. Wstała, cofając się. Hummer zawrócił, a jego drzwi uchyliły się.

- Przysyła mnie Erica! – Usłyszała; zawahała się tylko ułamek sekundy, a potem wskoczyła do auta, kładąc się na siedzeniu pasażera z przodu. Hummer ruszył, a jego kierowca sięgnął po pistolet. Odgiął całe ramię do tyłu, jakby w ogóle nie miał stawu, obrócił głowę i strzelił trzy razy. Sarah wpatrywała się w skupioną twarz chłopaka, który musiał być w wieku jej syna, zaczynając wątpić, czy nieznajomy jest człowiekiem. Jego ręka wróciła do przodu. Odłożył broń, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na kierownicy; szybko chwyciła pistolet. Wzięła go na muszkę.

- Spokojnie – powiedział łagodnym głosem. – Chcę ci pomóc.

- Kim jesteś? – Nie cofnęła broni.

- Współczesną wersją Pinokia. – Uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

- Współczesną? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

- Bo nie z drewna, tylko z metalu. Nazywam się Gabriel, Saro. Przysłała mnie Erica, żeby wam pomógł. Tobie i Johnowi. Odłóż broń.

Posłuchała, nie odrywając od niego oczu. Zapytała, czy jest cyborgiem, ale odpowiedź już znała. Miał piękną twarzy otuloną miękkimi, ciemnymi włosami. Wyglądał jak człowiek. Nawet w jego oczach, w spojrzeniu było coś... ludzkiego. Ciepłego. To ją ujęło.

Kazał jej zostać w samochodzie. Nie chciała, ale przeciągnął ją na fotel kierowcy.

- Czekaj na nas, Saro. Czekaj na swojego syna – rozkazał, kiedy pierwsze strzały rozległy się w budynku, do którego wszedł Cromartie, a w którym był John i Ellison.

Czekała. Po chwili zobaczyła syna. Łzy zakręciły się jej w oczach.

Kiedy wszyscy byli w aucie, ruszyła. Kule zabębniły o karoserię.

- Chris mnie zabije. – Usłyszała jęk Gabriela gdzieś nad uchem.

Poczuła, że złapali gumę. Zahamowała i kazała wszystkim wysiadać. Szybko ukryli się w jakimś budynku. Od razu przytuliła do siebie Johna.

- Jestem cały.

- Dzięki Bogu. – Objęła go mocniej, jakby byli zupełnie sami. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na Ellisona.

Wymienili kilka zdań. Wpatrywała się w agenta z nieufnością.

- To mnie obserwowało – powiedział po chwili bez cienia zawahania w głosie.

- To?

- To tam. – Ruchem głowy wskazał okno.

Nie odrywała od niego oczu.

- I mimo wszystko przyjechałeś do Meksyku? – Kiwnął głową. - Mogłeś go doprowadzić do Johna.

- Nie ja byłem w bagażniku. – Spuściła wzrok, ale po chwili znowu na niego spojrzała.

- Więc co chciałeś zrobić? Wyrwać go z więzienia? Uwolnić bez pytań?

- Tak. Właśnie to chciałem zrobić.

- Jakoś mi trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Byłem ci coś winien – powiedział powoli. – Tamten pożar?

- To nic takiego.

- To było moje życie. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

- I jak się teraz z tym czujesz? – Zawahał się; milczał.

Obróciła na pięcie i podeszła do Johna. On i Riley prowadzili jedną z rozmów, których każdy z nich chciał uniknąć. Spojrzała na Gabriela. Cyborg stał wyprostowany i wyglądał przez okno. Dziewczyna nie chciała odejść.

- Gabriel. – Obejrzał się, kiedy wymówiła jego imię. – Zabierz ją stąd. – Wcisnęła mu w dłoń banknot; cyborg bez słowa ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dziewczyna niechętnie poszła za nim. Jeden problem rozwiązany.

Wróciła do Ellisona.

- Daj mi telefon – poprosiła. - Mam broń.

- Cameron, dziewczyna z banku?

- Nie tylko ją. – Wykręciła numer; Derek odebrał od razu. – Mamy z Johnem kłopoty.

- Wiem. John jest z tobą? – rzucił szybko. – Już jesteśmy w więzieniu.

- Co? Skąd...

- Cameron powiedziała mi, że was nie ma, a potem zadzwonił do mnie John.

- Erica jest z wami?

- Nie – mruknął. – Nie ma jej. Nawet nie ma co do niej dzwonić. Gdzie jesteście?

Wyjrzała przez okno.

- Widzę kościół. Tam się spotkamy. – Rozłączyła się. – Mamy plan – powiedziała głośno. – Derek i Cameron już tutaj są.

- Na Ericę nie ma co liczyć – rzucił John, wstając. Gabriel posłał jej łagodne spojrzenie.

- Chodźmy.

Wszystko było gotowe. Ellison jako przynęta miał przyprowadzić Cromartiego. Byli na pozycjach.

- Nie jest taki, jak ja. – Usłyszała; Cameron wpatrywała się w Gabriela.

- Nie jest – przytaknęła. – Więcej się uśmiecha. I bywa ironiczny.

Także spojrzała na terminatora. Podrzucił shotguna, przeładowując go szybkim ruchem. Nagle odwrócił się i posłał jej uśmiech. Pomyślała, że anioły mogłyby mieć jego twarz.

A potem zjawił się ten zły cyborg. Otworzyli ogień. Kiedy wreszcie osunął się na ziemię, Sarah wzięła głęboki oddech. To John strzelił mu w głowę ostatni raz.

Zapakowali go do bagażnika. Chciała zamknąć klapę, ale Gabriel przytrzymał ją.

- Chwilkę – rzucił, a potem wsunął palec w oczodół maszyny.

- Co... – zaczęła, ale Gabriel cofnął dłoń.

- Jedźmy – rzucił, przyglądając się poniszczonej karoserii. – Mam przechlapane – jęknął.

Przyglądała się, jak zakopują nieruchome ciało zabójczego terminatora. John posłał jej długie spojrzenie. Ellison podszedł bliżej.

- Jeśli pojedziemy osobno, nie będziemy przyciągać uwagi – powiedziała. - Powinieneś się już zbierać.

- Chcesz, żebym odjechał? A co dalej?

Podniosła na niego oczy.

- Wrócimy tu – rzuciła. - Przyniesiemy coś, żeby to zniszczyć.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Johna.

- Jego nazwisko będzie poszukiwane – mruknął.

- Ma inne.

- A potem?

- Nie ma żadnego "potem". – Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. - Udawaj, że znowu zginęłam.

- Dużo straciłem, kiedy zginęłaś pierwszy raz. Małżeństwo, karierę.

- To dla ciebie dużo? – zapytała gorzko.

- Wielu ludzi to traci.

- Chcesz odpowiedzi.

- Chcę tylko znać swoją rolę w tym... wszystkim. Co stanie się dalej?

- To wszystko. Nie ma nic innego za kurtyną. To robię. To wszystko, co robię. Teraz wiesz dlaczego. Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty, ale nie mogę ci pomóc niczego odzyskać.

Odeszła w stroną kopiących.

- Daj mi chip – powiedziała; Gabriel położył jej na dłoni metalową część.

Coś tak małego, a tak groźnego. Zaczęła rozbijać go kolbą karabinu. Uderzała nawet, kiedy rozwaliła chip na malutkie kawałeczki. Krzyczała; czuła wściekłość. Była zła na samą siebie, za to, że była słaba; na Johna za to, że spotykał się z Riley; na Dereka za to, że przespał się z Ericą, a potem zniknął na dwie noce; na Cameron za to, że była nieczułym metalem; na Ericę za to, że nie zjawiła się, żeby im pomóc; na...

Nagle John objął ją mocno. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Rozpłakała się w jego ramionach. Zaczął ją głaskać po głowie. Zacisnęła palce na materiale jego bluzy. Był z nią. Nadal był z nią. Żyli.


	4. ERICA'S STORY

**ERICA'S STORY**

Najpierw usłyszałam głosy, ale nie potrafiłam ich zidentyfikować. Kłótnia?

- Do mnie masz pretensje?! On rozwalił samochód!

Ktoś się roześmiał.

- To nie jest śmieszne! Gabe! Przestań!

- Niech się śmieje.

- Oberwiesz, Land, do stu piorunów! Alex, powiedz mu coś!

Zaraz, zaraz. Otworzyłam oczy. Byłam w salonie Connorów. Dlaczego słyszałam Keirę?

Usiadłam.

- Wstałaś. – Usłyszałam; niemal podskoczyłam. Obok na fotelu siedziała Cameron.

Podniosłam się z kanapy i ruszyłam w stronę kuchni.

- Byłaś potrzebna. – Usłyszałam za sobą. Terminatorka także wstała.

Zatrzymałam się w progu. Przy stole siedzieli John, Alex i Sara. Derek stał oparty o kredens zaraz obok Gabriela, który z uśmiechem patrzył na Keirę szarpiącą Chrisa. Nagle wszystkie oczy podniosły się na mnie.

- Przepraszam – zdążyłam powiedzieć, zanim Keira rzuciła mi się na szyję. Była szybsza niż Alex, która jednak też po chwili zawisła na mnie.

- Jesteś – powiedziała, głaszcząc mnie po włosach.

- Jestem – zgodziłam się. – I chyba dużo przegapiłam?

- Nie da się ukryć. – John patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. – Ale jakoś sobie poradziliśmy.

- Jakoś? – Uniosłam brew. – To dobrze. I wiecie co? W tej kuchni chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tyle osób, co, Saro? – Spojrzałam na kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

- I cyborgów – dodał Gabriel; wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

Uwolniłam się z objęć Alex.

- Dowiem się wszystkiego? – zapytałam.

- Z pewnością. – Sarah wstała. – Zostają na noc.

- Nie wszyscy – mruknął Derek, mijając mnie w progu. – Dobranoc.

- Niech ci odgryzie! – krzyknęła Alex, zanim wymierzyłam jej kuksańca w bok.

- No co?! Co?! – Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nic. – Pogłaskałam ją po głowie. – Spokojnie. Kto zacznie?

A potem opowiedzieli mi najbardziej niezwykłą historię, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam. To znaczy, niezwykłą nie za względu na tematykę, ale na sposób opowiadania. Zaczęła bowiem Keira od tego, jak to jej cyborg zwolnił się z lekcji wuefu z powodu bólu głowy. Potem mówił John, żeby przerwał mu Chris, którego zaczęła poprawiać Alex, przypominając, że to właśnie ona zadzwoniła po Gabe'a. Gabriel wtrącił coś od siebie i został nawet poprawiony przez Cameron, która chyba była zazdrosna o to, że drugi terminator nagle znalazł się w centrum zainteresowania. Generalnie zrozumiałam, co się wydarzyło, od kiedy Mózg mnie „wyłączył". Potrzebowali pomocy, a ja byłam bezużyteczna. Z tego zdałam sobie sprawę najlepiej.

Keira i Chris poszli po rzeczy do samochodu, John wziąć prysznic, a Cameron gdzieś zniknęła. Alex i Gabe tylko na to czekali.

- Twoja Ruda to Catherine Weaver – powiedziała; nazwisko zabrzmiało znajomo. – Tak, to szefowa Zeira Corp. i Bizneswoman Roku według _Forbesa._ Mój ojczym dla niej pracuje.

- Wrócił po Cromartiego – wtrącił Gabriel. – Pozwoliłem mu go zabrać.

- A chip? – zapytałam.

- Sarah go zniszczyła, ale podzieliłem się z nim moim. Tak, jak ustaliliśmy.

- Dobrze. – Nalałam sobie soku, słysząc, że Keira i Chris wracają.

Czułam, że nikt nie położy się spać do późnych godzin nocnych. Idąc na górę, obejrzałam się; w salonie brakowało tylko Sary. To właśnie z nią chciałam porozmawiać. Zapukałam i nacisnęłam klamkę. W pokoju było ciemno, ale dostrzegłam kobietę siedzącą w fotelu przy oknie.

- Przepraszam – zaczęłam. – Słyszałam, co się stało. Przykro mi, że...

- Nie przepraszaj za coś, na co nie miałaś wpływu – powiedziała, wstając. Przeniosła się na łóżko, odwracając do mnie plecami. Uznałam to za koniec rozmowy i wycofałam się na korytarz. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, pogrążając się w myślach.

- Tu chyba nigdy nie było tak głośno. – John posłał mi uśmiech. Z dołu dobiegł nas śmiech Alex, a potem chichot Keiry. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy także śmiech Chrisa i Gabe'a.

- Wierzę. – Też się uśmiechnęłam; puściłam klamkę i poszłam w jego stronę.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłaś.

- No tak, Mózg wysłał mnie na przymusowe wakacje. – Pogłaskałam się po głowie.

- Ale poradziliśmy sobie bez ciebie.

- To dobrze. – Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Bardzo dobrze.

- Dobrze. – Usłyszałam; spojrzałam nad ramieniem Johna.

Cameron świdrowała mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Wracamy na dół? – zapytał chłopak.

- Jasne, chodźmy.

- Mama śpi? – Rzucił okiem na zamknięte drzwi pokoju Sary.

- Właśnie się położyła.

- Miała dziś ciężki dzień.

Przytaknęłam.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI ÓSMEJ**


End file.
